Disney's Party Express
Disney's Party Express was a street show/parade that ran in Tokyo Disneyland from January to May in 2001 to celebrate the 100th anniversary of Walt Disney. Concept Disney's Party Express is a street show that features 6 different colored trains, each hosted by a Sensational Six character (apart from Winnie the Pooh). All the trains consist of the locomotive, 5 carriages and a caboose. The carriages are covered in giant circular balloons featuring various Disney characters on the roofs with smaller ones around them, while the main locomotive and caboose feature 2 large balloons of the train hosts. The trains all appear in a separate area from each other when they head into the plaza. Afterwards, they stop and then the party begins. The Dancers then begin to send park guests out, who dance around the plaza with the performers. The music repeats 3 times as the trains begin to move in the plaza circle until they go back to where they were. After the finale confetti cannons go off from the caboose and shoot confetti onto the audience (this feature was scrapped near the end of its run). After the end all the trains go back to where they were before and the show ends. Character Trains Minnie and Dale's Train *'Color:' Pink *'Host character:' Minnie Mouse (Party Dress) *'Characters included in the cars:' Cinderella and her Prince Charming, Perla and Suzy, Minnie Mouse, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Alice, the White Rabbit, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum *'Caboose character:' Dale (pink/blue party hat) Donald and Chip's Train *'Color:' Blue *'Host character:' Donald Duck (party suit and hat) *'Characters included in the cars:' Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear, Shaker, Liverlips McGrowl, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and Launchpad McQuack *'Caboose character:' Chip (blue/pink Party hat) Mickey and Pluto's Train *'Color': Red *'Host character': Mickey Mouse (White Party suit and hat) *'Characters included in the cars': Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, the Three Little Pigs, Mickey Mouse, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket *'Caboose character': Pluto (Red Paper Crown) Daisy and Roger Rabbit's Train *'Color:' Purple *'Host character:' Daisy Duck (Confetti covered Heart Dress and hair piece) *'Characters included in the cars:' Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Clopin, Bernard and Bianca, Daisy Duck, two hippos, an ostrich, and Flik and Atta *'Caboose character:' Roger Rabbit Goofy and Max's Train *'Color:' Green *'Host character:' Goofy (Yellow party outfit and Top hat) *'Characters included in the cars:' King Louie, two monkeys, Goofy, Woody, Jessie, Timon, Rafiki, Gadget Hackwrench, and Monterey Jack *'Caboose character:' Max Goof (Visor) Pooh and Tigger's Train *'Color:' Yellow *'Host character:' Winnie the Pooh (Confetti covered T-shirt, Bow Tie, and Party hat) *'Characters included in the cars:' Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan (near the end of its run), Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Belle, Lumiere, Mary Poppins, Bert, and penguins *'Caboose character:' Tigger (Party Hat) Songs included *Disney Party Express Theme *I Just Can't Wait to Be King *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Casey Junior *Be Our Guest Gallery Disney's_Party_Express.jpg|A pin of the parade. Trivia *This is the first Disney Park train parade. The second one is Mickey's Rainy Day Express at Hong Kong Disneyland in Hong Kong, and the third is the Disney Characters' Express at Disneyland Paris in France. *The balloon concept was used in the Party Gras Parade which had its run in Tokyo Disneyland as well, but that was obviously not a train parade and the balloons were taller. *This marks the final Tokyo Disneyland appearances of Launchpad McQuack. Afterwards, he does not meet and greet guests. *At rare times, Aurora and Phillip and Belle and Lumiere switch places in Minnie and Pooh's train cars. Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Three Caballeros Category:DuckTales Category:Song of the South Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:The Rescuers Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Toy Story Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mary Poppins Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Goof Troop Category:Peter Pan Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Disney parks and attractions